Most important meal of the day
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt: 'Fayana cooking together. Diana is focusing on making breakfast but Faye decides she wants to fool around. Some food fun, maybe? ; '. Fayana. Smut.


_**Prompt: 'Fayana cooking together. Diana is focusing on making breakfast but Faye decides she wants to fool around. Some food fun, maybe? ;)'**_

**My fill:**

Faye sipped tentatively at the steaming cup of coffee in her hand as she watched her girlfriend attentively mixing together eggs and milk across the kitchen. It was clear from the way Diana's eyes were narrowed and the way her tongue protruded slightly from between her lips, that the same degree of concentration she used for everything else was being incorporated into something as simple as making breakfast. Faye on the other hand had allocated herself the much easier job of making toast because it allowed her to watch Diana without having to worry about…

"Something's burning."

Faye jolted in surprise at Diana's sudden declaration and quickly reached to her right to press the button to pop the toast up. As the smell suggested, the toast was indeed blackened.

"Oops." Faye muttered, carefully extracting the toast from the toaster "Oh…Ow, ow, _ow_…" she quickly dumped the toast in the bin and proceeded to blow on her stinging hands.

Diana looked up from what she was doing upon hearing Faye's exclamation of pain and smiled when she noticed Faye blowing on her hands "That's probably hot."

Faye frowned at the suggestion "It's your fault. You distracted me."

Diana raised a questioning eyebrow as she poured the mixture into a pan causing a quiet hissing sound "I didn't even say anything."

"Yeah well…" Faye smirked as she began to slink over to Diana who was once again distracted with making breakfast. For that reason when Faye wrapped her arms around her waist, Diana startled in surprise, almost dropping the wooden spoon in her hand "The toast isn't the only thing that's hot."

Diana chuckled at the statement, a slight flush rising to her cheeks in the same way it always did when Faye announced physical attraction to her "Faye…"

"What?" Faye murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Diana's neck "You can't seriously expect me to concentrate on making breakfast when you're standing there in just a T-shirt."

Indeed Diana was wearing a white T-shirt that barely reached mid-thigh and made concentrating incredibly difficult on Faye's part.

Diana bit down on her bottom lip, unconsciously angling her neck to the left to allow Faye better access. She could feel Faye's smug smirk against her neck in response to the action but she couldn't bring herself to rebuke her.

"W-What about breakfast?" Diana stuttered as Faye's left hand slipped under the T-shirt to rest lightly on her waist. The sensation sent shivers through Diana's body and she couldn't resist the urge to press back against Faye, a satisfied sigh passing her lips.

"Screw it…I have better things to be doing." Faye whispered before lightly biting down on the soft skin under her lips. She was rewarded with a soft moan which was quickly followed by a hiss of pain.

"_Fuck_."

Faye frowned in confusion. She had only bit down lightly so the action shouldn't have invoked a pained response from Diana. She peeked over the brunette's shoulder to find her shaking a damp, slightly red finger in the air. Clearly mixing breakfast preparation and sexual activities was an unsafe idea. With that in mind Faye reached past Diana to move the pan off the gas which she also turned off before stepping back a fraction, giving Diana opportunity to turn around to face her. When Diana did so, Faye noticed that she was frowning slightly in response to the pain so she gripped her hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the affected fingertip.

Diana smiled warmly in response to the sweet action but it was quickly wiped from her face when Faye took said finger between her lips, her tongue sweeping over the minor burn in a soothing motion. Diana swallowed heavily, her mouth suddenly dry and her heart beating rapidly in her chest as Faye held her gaze intently.

Faye finally released Diana's finger from her mouth and the other girls arm dropped to her side as she continued to stare at Faye speechlessly.

"Cat got your tongue?" Faye smirked, gripping Diana's hips to pull her flush against her body.

Diana found herself unable to make a suitable retort so instead she surged forward and kissed Faye with such force that they stumbled back a couple of steps before Faye managed to regain her balance. She didn't however have any such problem returning the kiss and she quickly lifted her hand to remove the hair tie being used to keep Diana's hair in a messy ponytail. She hummed in satisfaction as Diana's tongue slipped past her lips to meet her own and her hands tangled themselves in Diana's deliciously soft hair.

Diana pulled back for a quick inhalation but quickly moved forward to continue the kiss. This time Faye was ready for the stumble and she turned them around, purposefully moving them across the kitchen. Faye backed Diana up until her back hit the table and Diana moaned low in her throat as Faye's hands moved to the back of her thighs. A moment later she found herself easily lifted up onto the table and immediately separated her thighs to pull Faye securely between them, encouraging their kisses to deepen.

"Fuck…" Faye muttered between rapid kisses as she slipped her hands under Diana's T-shirt "You have…no idea…how…" she gave up on speaking in favour of deepening the kiss.

Diana pulled back and barely managed a quiet questioning hum before her lips were desperately reclaimed by Faye's and she found herself being pushed further back onto the table as their tongues fought for dominance. Without conscious thought she fisted her hands into the front of Faye's shirt and yanked her roughly onto the table with her. Faye squeaked in surprise at the unexpected pull and as they both fell backwards onto the table, she braced herself with both hands on either side of Diana's head. She pulled back and smirked, adjusting her position so that she was straddling Diana's hips "Somebody's in a hurry."

"Shut up." Diana demanded breathily, attempting to lean up to capture her girlfriend's lips. Faye however was distracted by something to her left and she pulled back by a fraction to avoid the kiss. Diana huffed in irritation when she noticed that she wasn't being paid attention to. She was about to call Faye out when she noticed the mischievous glint in Faye's eyes. She knew that look well…it usually ended with trouble or nudity. Or in some cases, both.

"Up." Faye muttered, leaning back to allow Diana to sit up on the table. Despite her confusion, Diana did as she was told and a moment later the bottom of her shirt was grasped and tugged up. Diana lifted her arms to allow Faye to remove the shirt. She was suddenly grateful that she had the house to herself for at least another few hours.

"Better." Faye smirked, unconsciously licking her lips. She gently pushed against Diana's shoulders, encouraging her to lie back on the table.

"What are we doing?" Diana asked, shivering slightly against the slight chill she felt "I'm cold."

Faye was momentarily distracted by Diana's puckered nipples which informed her of exactly _how_ cold Diana was "You won't be in a minute."

Diana's brow furrowed in confusion as Faye reached to her left. She was about to glance in that direction when a hand on her cheek stop her from looking.

"Close your eyes." Faye ordered in response to Diana's questioning look "Trust me."

Diana stared at her for a moment longer before trustingly closing her eyes, despite the trepidation she felt. A moment later she inhaled sharply when she felt something cool and sticky hit her skin and she had to clench her eyes shut tighter to stop herself from opening them "Faye…" she muttered when she felt the substance being poured from her neck, between her breasts and down her abdomen "Can I open my eyes now?"

"If you want." Faye muttered as she hungrily eyed the girl underneath her, her eyes following the trail of chocolate from Diana's collarbone to where it stopped at the top of her panties. Just as Diana opened her eyes and glanced down at the trail on her body, Faye leaned down, her lips attaching to the area where the chocolate started.

"W-wh…F…" Diana spluttered ineligibly as the image of where Faye's actions might have been leading formed in her head.

"Hmmm?" Faye hummed as she licked her way to the top of Diana's breasts. She glanced up at Diana just before moving her lips to the dot of chocolate she had thoughtfully squeezed onto Diana's nipple. She twirled her tongue around the point before grazing it with her teeth, causing Diana to gasp in surprise.

"Don't stop." Diana answered, her breathing suddenly heavy as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Faye smirked before she continued to follow the dark trail, revelling in the taste of the chocolate mixed with the taste that was purely Diana. She swirled her tongue seductively around Diana's navel causing the girl to moan softly at the sensation. She only stopped in her actions when her tongue met the top of Diana's underwear.

"Where are you going?" Diana frowned disappointedly as Faye slid off the table and took a step back "I kind of need you here…like now."

"You seriously think I would leave you when you look like _this_?" Faye asked in disbelief as she hooked her fingers under Diana's panties and pulled them down and off in one swift movement. She stood back up to savour the delectable sight of Diana sprawled naked in front of her "I'm not that stupid."

"I di…" Diana was about to respond but she was interrupted by Faye placing her hands on her thighs, gently pushing them apart and she swallowed heavily in anticipation, mentally willing Faye to put an end to the sexual torture she was experiencing.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Faye murmured hungrily.

"Faye…" Diana said pleadingly, her tone gravelly with arousal.

Without another second of hesitation, Faye ducked down and brought her mouth to where Diana needed it most. At the first touch, Diana moaned loudly. Her hands instantly moved to tangle into Faye's dark hair and her legs clamped down around Faye's shoulders so tightly that it almost hurt. Faye would have winced had she not been so preoccupied by the addictive taste on her tongue. Faye's tongue flicked lightly over Diana's clit and each times she did so, a different sound of ecstasy was torn from Diana's throat. A sharp gasp, a low moan, a soft whimper, a groaned out "Faye"…each delectably obscene sound encouraged Faye to keep going as she took pride in the fact that it's _her_ causing the sounds.

With that very thought in mind she wrapped her lips around Diana's clit and she sucked with just the right amount of pressure to tear a loud groan from her girlfriend. Revelling in the taste of the juices under her tongue, Faye licked her way down to slip her tongue inside of Diana. She only managed to angle the tip of her tongue inside before Diana was thrown over the edge with a loud cry of Faye's name. Diana's hands tightened in Faye's hair and her back arched, her hips jerking widely as Faye helped her ride the orgasm out. When she finally sank back onto the table, her hands loosening in Faye's hair her breathing was so high and sharp that Faye found herself momentarily concerned that Diana is hyperventilating. She carefully untangled Diana's hands from her hair and crawled back onto the table to lie next to her. Diana's cheeks were flushed, her pupils blown wide with arousal and her chocolate stained chest was heaving uncontrollably as she tried to get her breath back. Faye felt a mixture of pride, arousal and concern as she watched her girlfriend carefully. She'd made Diana come before of course but she'd never made her come like _that_. She chewed her lip as she noticed a light sheen of moisture underneath Diana's eyes "Diana?"

It took Diana a while to catch her breath but when she did, she turned her head to shoot Faye a small satisfied smile "Hey."

"Are you…okay?" Faye asked, using her thumb to gently wipe away the damp area under Diana's eyes.

"I'm perfect."

Faye laughed in relief and pressed a small kiss to Diana's cheek "I thought I broke you for a minute."

Diana shook her head and lifted her head to give Faye a quick kiss "No. You might have to help me to my bedroom though, I'm not sure I can walk by myself right now. So help me up."

"Why do yo…" Faye trailed off when she noticed the suggestive look she was receiving "Oh." Needless to say she promptly scrambled off the table and did as she was told.

THE END


End file.
